EVE - Sasuke's story
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: In New Eden, Sasuke is a fresh-faced recruit ready to take on the universe. Alongside his fellow recruits he starts to become a maverick in his starship. He then reunites with another Recruit named Sakura, and their new-found relationship is threatened when Sasuke's ex-girlfriend comes back wanting him for herself. Rated M for violence, language, and later chapters.
1. Setteling in

**Chapter 1 – Captain Uchiha**

The EVE universe known as New Eden is divided among four distinct factions, the Gallente Federation, The Caldari State, The Minmatar Republic, and The Amarr Empire.

Champions of liberty and fierce guardians of the human spirit, the Gallente Federation (my personal favorite) is the only true democracy in New Eden. Some of the most progressive leaders, scientists, and businessmen of the era have emerged from its diverse peoples. Pioneers of artificial intelligence, the Federation once relied almost entirely on drone fleets to defend its beliefs and borders. But the limitations of this technology and the lack of a human element—both in terms of a military strategy, and as a means of spreading influence—eventually reached a critical point. Today, Gallente starships are manned by some of the bravest men and women of New Eden.

Founded on the tenets of patriotism and hard work that carried its ancestors through hardships on an inhospitable homeworld, the Caldari State is today a corporate dictatorship led by rulers who are determined to see it return to the meritocratic ideals of old, and buttressed by mega-corporations who try their hardest to divide the State between them. Ruthless and efficient in the boardroom as well as on the battlefield, the Caldari are living emblems of strength, persistence, and dignity.

Of the four major races of New Eden, none has endured more turmoil than the Minmatar. Once a thriving tribal civilization, the Minmatar were enslaved by the Amarr Empire for more than 700 years until a massive rebellion freed most, but not all, of those held in servitude. Modeling their recovery after the Gallente Federation's success, the Minmatar Republic was born. But despite rising to prominence on the world stage, more than one third of the present-day population remains enslaved. The Minmatar people today are resilient, ingenious, and hard-working. Many of them believe that democracy, though serving them well at first, will never restore what was taken from them so long ago. Instead, they long for a government truly reflective of their tribal culture, and remain deeply attached to their enslaved kindred. They will forever resent the Amarr, and yearn for the days before slaver ships ever reached their home skies.

The Amarr (the empire I loath) people inhabit a vast Empire, the largest and oldest of the four empires. Ruled by a mighty Empress, this vast theocratic society is supported by a broad foundation of Minmatar slave labor. Amarr citizens tend to be highly educated and fervent individuals, and as a culture adhere to the basic tenet that what others call slavery is in fact one step on a spiritual path toward fully embracing their faith. As a result, the Empire remains the most stable and militarily powerful nation-state in New Eden, despite several setbacks in recent history.

For Sasuke Uchiha, graduating from the Gallente Military Academy at the head of his class must have been what his brother felt receiving the Star of Olympus (The Gallente Military's Medal of Honor). Sasuke was dressed in his black cadet uniform with the cobalt blue stripes that ran down the front, over the buttons of his jacket, and down the arms. His black pants were the same, the cobalt blue stripes running down the side, his formal black cadet shoes.

Sasuke's parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha both served in the Gallente Navy before Fugaku was killed in action during a surprise raid on an Exequror-class cruiser by the Amarr.

Lieutenant General Mikoto Uchiha is a senior member of the Gallente's General staff, and the reason Sasuke would be packing an HK-2 Scrambler Pistol when he got out there in New Eden.

The next day, Sasuke was escorted to his personal quarters by his big brother, Lieutenant Sentinel Itachi Uchiha.

The room was the basic room for Gallente soldiers, a king-sized bed with a navy-blue and white blanket, and a navy-blue pillow, a touch-screen computer, a large couch in front of the TV, a bathroom, a man-sized mirror, and everything you'd find in a normal bedroom.

"This is your home now brother," Itachi said as Sasuke dropped his bag on the bed, this was his home, he was now a Gallente military soldier living by himself in a very nice apartment.

"Thanks bro," Sasuke said as he walked around the room once, and then stood behind the couch.

Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "I'll see you in the field." Itachi said.

Sasuke placed his hand over Itachi's, and felt his brother's hand leave his shoulder.

Sasuke was now alone, it would be a while for him to get situated in the station before his first mission.

All Gallente soldiers are given a Velator Frigate as their first ship, it's not a very powerful ship, but it's got enough space to store enough food for a single human to survive in space for a standard month, and it has enough firepower to hold off another Frigate. But even without the weapons, they make excellent transport and trading ships.

Sasuke undid the buttons on his jacket, and hung it up in his closet, located behind the mirror.

After removing the rest of his clothing, he stepped into the shower, and turned on the water, he then placed two hands against the shower wall, and closed his eyes as the water ran down his body, and down the tattoos he had on both his arms.

Sasuke had both his arms tattooed as result of a dare his fellow cadet back at the academy Naruto came up with. Sasuke's right arm was a 'Prototype' sleeve tattoo that covered his entire arm. His right arm was another 'Drone' sleeve tattoo that also covered his arm.

He often had ideas about this one girl he met at the academy: a beautiful pink-haired cadet with gorgeous emerald green eyes, her name was Sakura, the name of his mother's favorite flower.

He would although have to get passed his ex-girlfriend who was constantly jealous.

After washing himself off, he pulled on a pair of black pants, and walked over to his desk to answer his watch-phone, "Talk to me," Sasuke said as he answered the call.

"Sasuke," Sasuke's fellow recruit, Naruto said over the other line, "I noticed you're on the station."

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "How did you get this number?"

"Your brother gave it to me," Naruto said, "There's a cantina in the central tower, got a few nice-looking women in there."

"Count me in," Sasuke said, "Let me get dressed, you caught me fresh out of the shower."

Sasuke walked over to his closet, and picked out his clothes, his special underwear, a pair of black and gold Men's 'Commando' Pants, a white-colored Men's 'Form' shirt (basically a white tee-shirt) which he covered with a black Men's 'Sterling' Dress Shirt, and after putting on his Men's true black colored 'Lockstep' Boots, he fixed his hair, strapped his HK-2 to the holster attached to his leg, and walked outside where Naruto was waiting.

Naruto was dressed in a pair of brown camo Men's 'Commando' Pants, a brown Men's 'Street' Shirt (basically a brown tank-top), which was covered by a gold-leather Men's 'Sterling' Dress Shirt, and a pair of tan Men's 'Trench' Boots. Naruto was born blind in his right eye so his uncle who raised him had it replaced with a golden Odin Synthetic Eye, so the iris of his right eye was gold, while his left eye was blue.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he approached his military-school friend, and embraced him, they pulled away, and looked at each other, "Damn it's good to see you!"

"Likewise," Naruto said as he slapped Sasuke on the shoulder, "Dude you look like you just got yourself a new wardrobe, I've never seen you out of that cadet uniform."

"Fuck you," Sasuke said as he slapped Naruto on the back, "Let's get to that Cantina."

Sasuke and Naruto walked to the Cantina which was a very nice place, styled to look like an English pub like back on Earth with some nice folk music playing.

Sasuke took his seat across the table from Naruto as a robot waiter came, and asked them their order.

"Beer, clean glass, no ice." Sasuke said.

"Same here," Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair.

The robot walked off, Sasuke sat back in his chair, and looked up at the ceiling, "You still thinking about that pink-haired girl?" Naruto asked.

"I am," Sasuke said, "It's hard not to."

"You know you've got to get by Ino first," Naruto said, "She just refuses to let you go."

"She'll have to accept that I'm not hers anymore," Sasuke said, "I broke up with her."

The robot brought over the beer, and placed it at their table.

Sasuke picked up his, and held it out, "To the Gallente Federation," Sasuke said, "And to our new careers."

"I'll drink to that," Naruto said as he tapped his glass against Sasuke's.

After having a few beers, Naruto and Sasuke went back to their rooms.

As Sasuke entered, he threw his jacket down on the couch, kicked off his boots, pulled off his shirt, and plopped onto his bed.

Sasuke then pulled the covers over himself, and he closed the cover to his bed, and opened the blinds.

Sasuke looked out at the universe spread out before him, tomorrow was his first mission, he was now a Gallente Federation Military Officer, and ready to begin his job.

_What do you think? Should Sakura enter in the next chapter?_

Also I would like to thank EVEopedia for providing the information, and the creators of EVE online.

**Please Comment…**


	2. Rescue Mission

**Chapter 2 – Enters Sakura**

Sasuke awoke the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. Sasuke got out of bed, and walked over to his phone-watch, "Talk to me," Sasuke said as he answered.

"Hey sexy," Ino said over the other line.

"What the fuck are you doing on this line?" Sasuke asked.

"Wanting to talk," Ino said, "Listen, I want to get back together."

"Yea, well I don't." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Because you're crazy," Sasuke exclaimed, "You wouldn't leave me alone when we were dating, you insisted on being my co-pilot every time I went up even if it was a single-seat shuttle, it's exhausting! I can't do this anymore Ino, it's over!"

"But…" Ino began before Sasuke got another call.

"Hold on, I'm getting another call," Sasuke said as he swiped his thumb over the screen, revealing his mother, "Mom!"

"Hello Sasuke," Lieutenant General Mikoto Uchiha said over the other line, "Your first mission's come in."

"I'm ready." Sasuke said.

"Good," Mikoto said, "Your first objective is a rescue mission."

"In my little Velator?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll be able to sneak across enemy lines without being caught," Mikoto said, "One of your fellow class mates was scheduled to go on a routine patrol with several others, and they strayed a little far off course, and ended up within the borders of the Amarr Empire."

"Who was the pilot?" Sasuke said.

"Her name was Sakura Haruno." Mikoto said.

Sasuke's eyes shot open, Sakura was in danger, and probably being tortured in some Amarr POW camp, "Send the mission details to my tablet," Sasuke said, "I'll be on my way to the Amarr as soon as I get dressed."

Sasuke hung up his watch-phone, set it down, and ran over to his closet, "Sasuke," Ino said over the other line as Sasuke was getting on his shirt and jacket "Sasuke. SASUKE!"

Sasuke slid on his socks, ran over to his boots, and literally jumped into them, landing perfectly inside them, "WHAT?" Sasuke asked, yelling.

"Where'd you go?" Ino asked.

"My mother called," Sasuke said, "I'm on notice!"

Sasuke hung up his phone, strapped it to his wrist, and ran out the door, grabbing his heat-tablet on the way out.

Sasuke opened the heat-tablet, and opened his objective before standing on the edge of the gravity-bridge, and stepping off, floating toward his Velator.

Sakura's squad's objective wasn't to go on patrol in a Proteus Strategic Cruiser, it was to run recon on a group of pirates that had been attacking Gallente Military targets, and had apparently gone off course, and ran into a squad of Amarr Impairors modified with experimental Mjolnir Light Missiles that they used to disable the ship, two of the crewmen died, one was critically wounded, and on the brink of death, Sakura and the other pilot surrendered, and were taken unharmed.

Sasuke looked up, and saw that the door to his Velator was open, he lifted his feet as he entered the door, and pushed himself off the ceiling, into the chair.

As the back door shut, the artificial gravity instantly cut on, causing everything to return to normal.

Sasuke continued to look at the mission detail, Sakura and the three survivors were taken to a small Ice Command Center on a small lightly-guarded planet on an unimportant piece of Amarr territory. And what stood out to Sasuke was that the Ice Command Center was the same kind of center that the Amarr used to process people into slavery.

Sasuke also saw something interesting, it said in his mission report there was a surprise waiting for him in the compartment next to him.

Sasuke opened the compartment, and pulled out a weapons case.

The weapon he pulled out of the case was a 'Pyrus' ATK-21 assault rifle, it was an advanced assault rifle, just like his HK-2 pistol.

There was also a reflector-shield which Sasuke simply attached to his watch, and it surrounded him with a specialized shield.

Sasuke locked the coordinates into his navi-computer, and looked forward as his ship jumped into hyper-speed.

It took less than fifteen minutes to reach the system. When he dropped out of hyper-space, he knew he better not get caught, if the Amarr knew he was there, he wouldn't have a trial: he'd be shot.

Sasuke entered the planet's atmosphere, and received a call, "Talk to me," Sasuke said as he hit the communication button over his head.

"Have you arrived?" Mikoto asked over the other line.

"I'm entering the atmosphere now," Sasuke said before getting an alarm, "Hold on," Sasuke checked the gauges, and saw the ship wasn't doing to good, "Oh boy, Command we have a problem."

"What?" Mikoto asked.

"My secondary thruster just gave way," Sasuke said as he tried to restart it, "I can't restart it," Sasuke pounded on the controls, nothing happened, "I'm going down! Repeat, I am going down! I can't hold it!"

"Eject!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Ejecting, ejecting," Sasuke exclaimed as he grabbed his things, clutched the eject-switch, and yanked it.

Sasuke was shot out the back of his Velator, and came down in the snow as his Velator came crashing down in the snow, and exploding, "Easily replaceable," Sasuke said as brushed himself off, and walked toward the objective.

"Sasuke," Mikoto asked over his communicator.

"Relax mom," Sasuke said, "I'm still here."

"How far are you from the objective?" Mikoto asked.

"A few klicks," Sasuke said, "Just a small walk."

Sasuke walked for five hours, in the snow with a long scarf he always carried with him wrapped around his head. The scarf belonged to his grandfather when he served in the Gallente Navy. It was night by the time he came within viewing distance of the base Sakura and the two other pilots were being held.

Sasuke knelt down in the snow, he reached into the satchel he carried around his waist, retrieved a pair of GDN-9 'Nightstalker' Combat Goggles, slid them over his eyes, and looked at the outpost.

A few patrols, but some very serious hardware, Forge-Guns and Heavy machine guns, and there was a small gap between patrols, if he could get that gap, he was home-free.

Sasuke slid the strap of his assault rifle around his shoulders, tied the scarf in place, and pulled out his 'Blackprey' ZN-28 Nova Knife, it glowed light blew in the night because of the heated plasma blade.

When the window opened, Sasuke ran toward the base, his movements went completely undetected.

He jammed himself between two buildings, and climbed upwards, reaching the roof, and a small access port.

Sasuke opened the port, and dropped down into the room where a single Amarr soldier not wearing his dropsuit turned around just in time for Sasuke to throw his knife at him.

As he was going to reach for his weapon, the Blackprey went straight into his eye, piercing it, and embedding the blade three inches into the soldier's eye-socket.

The Amarr soldier fell backwards, halfway dead, Sasuke walked over to him, removed the knife, and then stabbed him once in the heart. Sasuke was taught that the Amarr like their soldiers to be tough, sometimes you might run across a synthetic eye, and even though it might seem like you killed him, you never know. That's why they taught him to go for the heart.

Sasuke holstered his Blackprey, and walked off, before he left, he pulled out his ATK-21, and walked down the hall.

Sasuke soon arrived at the prison area, and a single guard came around the corner, knocking the ATK-21 from Sasuke's hand.

The man kicked Sasuke backwards, sending him flying backwards against the door of a cell.

As the man charged, Sasuke opened the sliding view-port to the cell, let the soldier's hand go through, and then slammed it shut on the man's arm.

The Amarr soldier screamed, the sides of the view-ports are serrated to keep prisoners from breaking free.

Sasuke pulled the view-port open, and threw the man to the ground before kicking his ATK-21 into his hand, and sliding the strap around his shoulders.

Sasuke pulled out his HK-2 Scrambler pistol, and pointed it at the soldier, "Get up." Sasuke said.

The soldier stood up, "What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

"You'll soon find out," Sasuke said as he pushed the soldier against the wall, "There's a girl here, five foot one, pink hair, there are two others, one in critical condition. Where are they!?"

"POW wing," the man said.

"Take me there." Sasuke said.

Sasuke followed the Amarr soldier as he held him at gunpoint, they eventually arrived at the cell area where Sakura the surviving pilot were in.

"Open it," Sasuke ordered.

The Amarr soldier placed his thumb on the thumb-print analyzer, and the cell open.

As the soldier stepped into the cell, there was a shot, and the Amarr soldier dropped to the ground, revealing Sasuke.

"Hello Ms. Haruno," Sasuke said as he knelt down, and used his Blackprey to cut Sakura and her co-pilot free of their chains.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

"Good to see you too," Sasuke said, "Sorry I didn't bring more men," Sasuke moved onto the man sitting next to Sakura, "This your co-pilot?"

"Yes," Sakura said as she held her hand out to the man, "This is Shino."

"Pleasure," Sasuke said as he slapped the man on the shoulder, "Now's not the time, let's get the fuck out of here."

Sakura was five foot one, with green eyes, she wore a red gold 'Impress' Skirt, a woman 'Function' red shirt, and they had taken her shoes so you could see her blood-red toe-nail polish. What was unique about Sakura was that she lost her left arm when she was a young girl, and was equipped with a 'Phanca' cybernetic arm.

Shino was six feet tall with black hair and dark blue eyes, he was wearing a pair of red/black 'Commando' pants, and a 'Form' dark camo shirt, the Amarr had also taken his shoes.

Sasuke handed the ATK-21 to Shino, pulled out his HK-2, and walked down the hall with it raised.

"Please tell me you brought a ship." Sakura said.

"My instruments malfunctioned in the upper-atmosphere," Sasuke said, "My Velator is completely destroyed."

"Why not take the Proteus?" Shino asked.

"That's what I'm proposing," Sasuke said, "The ship bay's this way."

"Right behind you." Shino said.

Sasuke and Shino were followed by Sakura down the halls before coming across a small detachment of Amarr soldiers clad in full dropsuit armor carrying Forge-Guns.

"Target," Sasuke exclaimed as he turned towards the soldiers, and fired, followed by Shino who followed up.

After the soldiers were dead Sasuke and Shino ran over to the soldiers, Sasuke tossed his HK-2 to Sakura, and picked up the Amarr soldier's Forge-Gun, "I'm going to need that back," Sasuke said as he continued down the hall, the Forge-Gun was huge, and half his body-weight.

"Why use a Forge-Gun?" Sakura asked.

"Cause you're unarmed, and I can carry this," Sasuke said, "Plus, I'm the only one that's had experience with this weapon."

"Shino, you're on point, Sakura you're the navigator, I'm rear guard," Sasuke said as he looked at their six.

"What about the other pilot?" Shino asked.

"Where do you think we're going?" Sasuke asked.

The three soon came across a patrol that came up behind them, Sasuke held the trigger, charging the Forge-gun, and released the trigger, frying all three of them.

"Nice shot," Sakura said, "But we did make a lot of noise."

"Don't worry," Sasuke said, "We should be fine as long as no one causes something to explode."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Shino entered the medical room, and found the third pilot, Rock Lee lying on a medical table, still hooked up to life support.

"Good lord," Sasuke said as he set the Forge-Gun down, and jogged over to Lee who looked like he had just survived a fight with the devil, his right arm was completely wrapped in a cast, his entire left led was wrapped in a cast, he had several burns to the chest, and his entire right foot was cut up very badly, "What happened to him?"

"He was sitting at his station when he went into the back," Sakura said, "He was working when we were attacked. A lot of things fell on top of him, a small vase fell on top of his foot, that's why his foot is cut up so badly."

"Let's get to the ship fast," Sasuke said, "He won't last long until we can get him special medical attention."

"How long can we keep him disconnected from life support?" Shino asked.

"About five minutes," Sakura said, Sasuke and Shino looked at her, "Registered field medic."

"Oh right," Sasuke said, "Let's go!"

Sasuke removed Lee's life-support, and the three made a run for it.

The run to the entrance to the hanger was short, and when they got there they found the door locked.

Sakura tried to enter the password, but failed, "The password must have been changed," Sakura said, "That was the password they used when they brought us in."

"Move aside," Sasuke said as he aimed the Forge-Gun at the door, charged it up to maximum, and fired.

The door flew off its hinges, and landed with a thud in front of an army of Amarr guards.

"Oh shit," Sasuke said as he fired a few Forge rounds into the guards.

Shino and Sakura joined in the shooting, just before they ran out of ammo, and ducked back into cover, "I'm out," Sasuke said as he tossed the Forge-Gun aside.

"Me too," Sakura said as she ejected the magazine from the back of the gun.

"I have some more ammo for that on my belt." Sasuke said.

Sakura reached back, grabbed a hold of something, and when she squeezed Sasuke gasped, "Sakura," Sasuke said in a pained voice as he bent over, "That's not an ammo-clip."

"Oops," Sakura said as she removed her hand from Sasuke's 'friend', and grabbed an actual ammo-clip.

"Good lord," Sasuke said as he dropped backwards.

"That had to hurt," Shino said as he looked at Sasuke.

"No shit." Sasuke said.

"Pull it together," Sakura said as she finished off the last three, "Clear! Let's go!"

Sasuke picked up Lee, flung him over his shoulder, and ran toward the Proteus.

Sakura and Shino followed him to Proteus, and up to the hand-print analyzer.

Sakura slapped her hand on the analyzer, and the gate opened.

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he dropped Lee in a seat next to the captain's chair, "Take him into the back, and get him in the medical-bed. Shino, you're in the gunner's chair. Sakura when you stabilize Lee, get in the co-pilot's chair."

"Beginning system checks," Shino said as he started flipping switched on the panel, and saw that all the weapons were functioning normally, "All weapons in the green."

"Checking engines," Sasuke said as he flipped the _check engine _button, allowing the engine to power up.

Two and a half minutes later, the engine was in the green, "Seems the dogfight didn't do much," Sasuke said as he turned the engine on, and looked forward at the closed hanger-door, "Shino, how fast can you run?"

"Pretty fast Sasuke," Shino said, "Why?"

"I need you to sprint across the hanger, and open those doors." Sasuke said.

"Got you," Shino said as he jumped out of the seat, and took off sprinting across the hanger floor as Sasuke jumped into the gunner seat as several Amarr soldiers came running into the hanger, and raised their weapons to fire.

Sasuke fired the laser-cannons at the soldiers, killing them instantly.

"Nice shot," Shino thought as he slammed on the button, opening the doors as Sasuke scrambled back into the pilot's chair, and pushed the throttle forward.

Sasuke piloted the Proteus forward, and when the front cleared the entrance, Shino ran after the Proteus, and jumped onto the ramp just in time for the Proteus to clear the hanger completely.

Shino closed the ramp, ran into the cockpit, and jumped into the gunner's chair.

Sakura then ran into the cockpit, and jumped into the seat next to Sasuke, "Lee's been stabilized," Sakura said, "He should be fine."

"Good," Sasuke said as he flipped a few controls, "Because we're going to need you. Shino, keep your eyes on that radar, there are going to be some pissed of Amarr Impairors."

"I'll get if they come." Shino said.

"Kill them," Sasuke said, "We can't afford a major incident."

"Then why are we killing them," Shino asked, "Won't they get traced back to us?"

"That's why we used ammo you can buy in any small gun store," Sasuke said, "All we have to do is leave Amarr space, the government denies the op, plants some false evidence, we change the I.D. on this ship, and the attack is written up as a pirate attack."

"Good thinking," Shino said, "What about the Amarr that come to intercept us?"

"Fire at their cockpits," Sasuke said as the Proteus cleared the planet's atmosphere, "We are now clearing the atmosphere."

As soon as they were preparing to leap into hyper-speed, Shino noticed a few red lights appear on his screen.

"We've got contacts!" Shino exclaimed.

"Throttle back your engines," one of the Amarr pilots said over the intercom.

Sasuke shut off the coms, and turned to Shino, "Arm laser turrets," Sasuke said, "Fire when in range!"

Shino powered up the lasers, and aimed it.

"Once more," the Amarr pilot said over the other line, "Throttle back your engines, or we will fire on you."

"Give them my response." Sasuke said.

Shino fired the lasers, hitting one of the Amarr in the cockpit, destroying it completely.

"That's it," Another voice exclaimed, "You're dead!"

"Arm Stasis Webifier," Sasuke said as he pointed at Shino, "Three rounds, make them count."

"Got it," Shino said as he armed the cannons to fire a Stasis Webifier, an electrified net that would slow down any ship the same size.

"Fire." Sasuke said.

Shino released the Webifiers, stunning all three ships, "Destroy them." Sasuke said.

Shino fired the laser turrets, and the three Amarr soldiers were destroyed completely.

"All clear sir." Shino said.

"Good man," Sasuke said as he programed the navi-computer, "Prepare for jump, in three, two, one, mark!"

The ship leapt into warp-speed, leaving Amarr space behind.

"Thank god you were here," Sakura said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Think nothing of it," Sasuke said as he leaned back in his chair, "Just doing my job."

"But what are you doing the job for?" Shino asked.

"I still haven't found the answer to that yet," Sasuke said, "But maybe it's sitting right next to me."

Sakura turned toward Sasuke, and gasped, "Federation Minuteman Uchiha," Sakura said, "Are you saying you're attracted to me?"

"Damn straight," Sasuke said, "Ms. Haruno."

"I'll have to thank you for this later." Sakura said.

"Maybe." Sasuke said.

Thirty minutes later…

The Proteus came out of hyper-speed ten miles out from the station.

"Command tower," Sasuke said, "This is 2-3-1-1-4-7 returning from rescue mission."

"Welcome home Mr. Uchiha," the commander in the tower said, "Proceed directly to your docking station, there's medical personnel standing-by, and a small surprise for you Sasuke."

As the Proteus docked, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shino stood on the gate as it lowered, and they floated over to the pad.

Medical personnel ran over, but Sasuke waved them off, before pointing toward the Proteus, "In there." Sasuke said.

The medical personnel floated over to the Proteus as Lieutenant General Kakashi Hatake stood in front of Sasuke, Sakura, and Shino, causing them to stand at attention, "Lieutenant General Hatake sir!" Sasuke exclaimed as he saluted him.

"At ease," Lieutenant General Hatake said, "Minuteman Haruno, Minuteman Aburame. Go to your quarters, I will summon you later."

"Sir," Sakura and Shino exclaimed as the same time.

Sakura and Shino walked away, leaving Lieutenant General Hatake and Sasuke standing on the platform, "Minuteman Uchiha," Lieutenant General Hatake said, "I have to admit, you have done the impossible, piloted a small one-man Velator into Amarr territory, and came out untouched."

"Wouldn't say that sir." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Lieutenant General Hatake said.

"Besides the fact that Sakura grabbed my member and tried to rip it off," Sasuke thought to himself, "You don't want to know sir." He said aloud.

"Very well," Lieutenant General Hatake said, "For your actions, I have recommended a promotion," Lieutenant General Hatake removed the Minuteman insignia from Sasuke's shoulders, and replaced them with the ranks of a Guardian Lieutenant (a shield with two small rods sticking out of both sides), "Congratulations Guardian Lieutenant Uchiha. And by the way, the Proteus over there is now yours, she's a good ship Lieutenant, treat her well."

"Yes sir," Sasuke said as he saluted his CO, and walked off.

Sasuke entered his room, and found something from Sakura, his HK-2 pistol with a note attached to it.

Sasuke picked up the note, and read what it said, "I left this in your room," Sakura said, "Meet me in the cantina in five?"

Sasuke walked out of his room, and toward the cantina.

He arrived, and Sakura was waiting for him, she was dressed in a matte red 'Structure' dress with matte red Minima heels.

Sasuke sat down at the table with Sakura, "You're late." Sakura said.

"Sorry," Sasuke said, "I was too busy being promoted," Sasuke lifted a finger, showing his new rank.

"May I take your order sir?" the robot server asked.

"Beer," Sasuke said, "Clean glass."

"At once sir." The robot said.

The robot poured Sasuke his beer as Sakura began her life story, "I was born on a small medical ship called the Avalon," Sakura began, "My father was a businessman, and my mother was a Medical Sergeant."

"Here is your beer sir," the robot said as he placed Sasuke's glass in front of him.

"That's why you wanted to be a medic?" Sasuke asked.

"It is," Sakura said, "Mom always inspired me, and she told me that I was a reflection of herself."

"If you're a reflection of your mother than your mother must have been beautiful." Sasuke said.

"Smart move," Sakura said, "You've had experience have you?"

"I used to date military women," Sasuke said, "You know a woman by the name of Ino Yamanaka?"

"You dated that woman?" Sakura asked.

"Yea," Sasuke said as he raised his mug, "You feel tired after one minute of talking to her."

"I know what you mean," Sakura said, "We used to be friends."

"Oh boy," Sasuke said as the bear slid down his throat, "How was that like?"

"She was a hell of a lot less crazier back then," Sakura said, "Now you can't talk to her without her bringing up you."

"May I take your order sir, ma'am?" The waitress asked as she walked over to Sasuke and Sakura's table.

"Order of wings," Sasuke said, "Spicy."

"Salad," Sakura said, "Green, red, black, and white."

"At once," the waitress said as she walked off.

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"My father was a very avid fighter-pilot," Sasuke said, "My mother preferred big warships. My father's stubbornness caught up with him when he was killed in an attack on the Exequror ship Orion."

"The Orion?" Sakura asked.

"My father was a Major General at the time, my mother was a Vice Commander," Sasuke said, "The attack was instigated by the Amarr. Ever since then I've harbored a deep-hatred for the Amarr."

"Don't harbor hatred Sasuke," Sakura said as she lightly gripped Sasuke's hand, "It'll eventually destroy us."

"I can't help it," Sasuke said, "If it wasn't for the Amarr, my father might be alive, and he could been a Luminaire General."

"Hey," Sakura said as she placed her hand on the side of Sasuke's face, "Stop talking."

"Ok, ok," Sasuke said, "Thanks."

The waitress brought over Sasuke and Sakura's orders, and left the table to serve the other patrons.

After eating, Sasuke walked Sakura back to her quarters, and after saying goodnight, he walked off, unaware that Ino was watching him.

It was a good thing Sakura locked her door…


	3. New Assignment and Crew

**Chapter 3 – Pirate Skirmish**

After a standard two weeks, Sasuke awoke to the sound of his computer going off, he was receiving a call from Command.

Sasuke walked over to his computer, and answered it, Kakashi appeared on the screen.

"Lieutenant General Hatake," Sasuke said, "What's the word?"

"I would like to speak to you Lieutenant," Kakashi said, "I want to see you, Minuteman Naruto Uzumaki, Minuteman Sakura Haruno, Minuteman Hinata Hyuuga, Minuteman Shino Aburame, and Minuteman Rock Lee in my office."

"I'll get dressed and head on down sir," Sasuke said as he turned off his computer.

Sasuke walked over, and pulled on his Men's true black colored 'Lockstep' Boots after putting on his black and gold Men's 'Commando' Pants, then after putting on his white-colored Men's 'Form' shirt he covered it with his black Men's 'Sterling' Dress Shirt.

Sasuke walked down to Lieutenant General Hatake's office where his five other recruits were waiting.

Hinata was one of Sakura's best friends, and Naruto's secret crush. She was a beautiful five-foot-three female with bob-cut black hair and solid purple eyes.

"Sasuke," Naruto said as Sasuke walked up to them.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he smoothed out his jacket.

The door to Kakashi's office opened, allowing the six Gallente sailors to enter the office.

"General Hatake sir," Sasuke said as he stood at the opposite side of the table while his five other recruits stood on the sides of the table.

"Welcome," Kakashi said, "Everyone, please take your seats," the six Gallente Sailors took their seats, and Kakashi brought up the hologram of a Noctis-Class ORE industrial ship that was painted black that faded into a pale-skin-like color going upwards, "This is the Noctis-Class ORE industrial ship The _Relevance_, went missing in Pirate territory thee standard months ago."

"You think that pirates have it?" Sasuke asked.

"We _know_ that pirates have it," Kakashi said, "And we believe that the pirates are carrying Minmatar citizens to be traded as slaves."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, he hated the word slave, and everything it stood for, that's another reason he hated the Amarr.

"What's the objective?" Sasuke asked.

"Everyone in this room is now part of Operation Liberation," Kakashi said, "Everyone in here is as of this moment is under the Command of Guardian Lieutenant Uchiha."

"Guardian Lieutenant?" Naruto asked.

"That's right," Kakashi said, "He was promoted two weeks ago, and was given command of the Proteus-class Strategic Cruiser _Venture_."

"Interesting new arrangement." Lee said.

"Shut up," Kakashi snapped, "We've been trying to establish a better relationship with the Minmatar, and we've established the identity of one of them is Voshud Major Tsunade."

Sasuke's hand fell to the table, "Holy shit," Sasuke said.

"Who's Voshud Major Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"She's the daughter of the Minmatar Tribal Liberation Force CEO Gar Orga," Sasuke said, "The most powerful woman in Minmatar Tribal Empire."

Everyone looked at Sasuke, "She's going to be sold as a slave?" Naruto asked.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Kakashi said, "Your objective is to pose as free-lance mercenaries looking for soldiers. At the moment you confirm Voshud Major Tsunade is inside, drop them all, and get out of there as fast as you can with as many as you can. But above all else, you must be sure that Voshud Major Tsunade survives."

"What about the Minmatar," Lee asked, "They're going to be a little more than suspicious when we land on _Venture_ on Matar and have the most powerful woman in the entire Minmatar Tribal Empire step out followed by us carrying a couple guns."

"Respectfully General I agree with everything Lee said," Sasuke said, "Wouldn't it just be better to relay the information of the _Relevance_ to the Tribal Liberation Force?"

"It would," Kakashi said, "If the Minmatar didn't already agree to this."

"They agreed to _us_ saving one of their own?" Sasuke asked.

"They did," Kakashi said, "The Minmatar have been chomping at the bit to get Lady Tsunade home, and when they discovered we had the information to bring her home, they reached out to us."

"You think this is going to cement Gallente-Minmatar relations?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Kakashi said as he stood up, and walked around the table, "Because our actions are only part of what's going to cement these relations," Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "What you are your crew are going to do will cement these relations."

"What are me and my crew going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"You are going to take some Minmatar soldiers on a little joint-op," Kakashi said, "After this is done, the Minmatar will be one step closer to joining our little alliance."

"Alliance sir?" Naruto asked.

"You heard me right Minuteman Uzumaki," Kakashi said, "We need to submit relations between the Minmatar and the Gallente Federation."

"Why us then?" Sasuke asked.

"Because there's no one I trust more," Kakashi said as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "That last rescue mission went off perfectly, with no injuries. Not easy to do on your first deployment."

"And I know you trust these people," Kakashi said, "Maybe it's time to assign you a crew. And with this crew allows you to assign a first officer."

"First Officer?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right," Kakashi said as he placed the ranking medal of a Defender Lieutenant in front of him, "You will designate your first officer immediately."

Sasuke looked around the table, then placed his hand against the top of the medal, and slid it across the table to Naruto, "Me?" Naruto asked.

"You're perfect for the job," Sasuke said, "And besides, you have a politician's mind I could use that on my crew."

"Congratulations Defender Lieutenant Uzumaki," Kakashi said as he ushered Naruto to his feet, then removed the Federation Minuteman shield from his shoulder and placed the rank of the Defender Lieutenant onto Naruto's lapels.

"When to de depart?" Sasuke asked.

"Immediately," Kakashi said, "All stand!"

The six Gallente sailors stood, and shot into attention, "As of this moment, you all get your orders from me and Guardian Lieutenant Uchiha," Kakashi said, "Now go cement Gallente-Minmatar relations! Dismissed!"

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone exclaimed.

The six walked out of the door, and onto the _Venture_, there was a Captain's chair ready for Sasuke, "Alright," Sasuke said as he walked over to his seat, "Let's get ready to depart. Shino you're my gunner."

"Yes sir," Shino said as he took his seat in the gunner's chair.

"Naruto, Sakura you're my pilots," Sasuke said, "Sakura, co-pilot's chair, Naruto, pilot's chair."

Naruto and Sakura took their seats.

"Lee, I need you on navigation." Sasuke said.

"Sir," Lee said as he took his seat in the navigation's chair.

"Hinata," Sasuke said, "You're on communications: you speak all different dialects."

"Got that." Hinata said as she took her seat.

"Alright," Sasuke said as he took his seat, "Lee, set navi-computer for the _Relevance_."

"Aye Lieutenant," Lee said as he plugged the coordinates into the navi-computer.

"Naruto, Sakura, take us out." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sakura backed the ship out of dry-dock, and turned the ship in the correct alignment toward the _Relevance's_ location.

"Coordinates set." Lee said.

"Got that," Naruto said as he input a few commands into his console, "Prepare for jump."

The ship's engines whirled, and then leapt into hyper-speed.

"Estimated time to target, six minutes." Lee said.

"Good," Sasuke said, "Does everyone have a weapon?"

Everyone pulled out their standard-issued 'Templar' scrambler pistols, and held them in the air.

"Alright," Sasuke said as he stood up, then walked around, and handed each of them something that looked like the symbol of the Gallente Federation cast in a gold metal, "This are two-way communicators that were just cleared for use in the military."

"Tap them and we can communicate?" Shino asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said as he strapped one to a small spandex band he wore around his wrist, and hid it underneath the sleeve of his jacket, "When we arrive I want everyone to stay in constant communication. And in order for this to work, we need to sell that we're mercenaries."

"How do we do that?" Sakura asked.

"By having you and Hinata dress up as sexy as possible." Sasuke said.

"So we're going to be selling that you guys like to surround yourself with hot women?" Sakura asked.

"Hot slaves," Sasuke said as he took his seat, "We need to make it look like we're serious buyers."

"Do we have to?" Hinata asked.

"If it doesn't work I'll buy the first round of drinks." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at Hinata, and shrugged, "It's worth a shot." Hinata said.

Sakura and Hinata went into the back, and got changed.

"Hi boys," Sakura said as she and Hinata entered.

Sasuke turned around, and the air was instantly sucked out of his lungs, Sakura was dressed in a women's black and red 'Avenue' shirt (a black and red tank top), a red gold women's 'Impress' skirt that had been cut down the side, revealing the fish-net stockings, she also had on a pair of women's 'Minima' heels, and the cherry on the cake was that Sakura had on blood-red lipstick, and charcoal-black eye-shadow.

Hinata was dressed the same except her 'Avenue' shirt was blue, her 'Impress' skirt was marine (color), her 'Minima' heels were blue, and she had on marine blue lipstick that almost appeared cobalt blue, and her eye-shadow was gold.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked.

"I think if we were the only ones on this ship, I'd almost have the sense to take you into the back room and ravage you till you hair was standing on end." Sasuke replied.

"That goes double for me Hinata." Naruto said.

"There isn't a man alive that could resist you two." Lee said.

"Dido." Shino said.

Lee's console started beeping, they were getting close, "Coming up on the _Relevance_ in thirty seconds Lieutenant." Lee said.

"Places people," Sasuke said as he threw Shino a pair of 'Nightstalker' combat goggles, then Naruto.

The _Venture_ dropped out of hyper-speed, and they found themselves a few miles from the _Relevance_, "Lee," Sasuke said, "We have an I.D.?"

"Stand by," Lee said as he input a few commands, and a few seconds later, he got the results, "Positive I.D., that's the _Relevance_ alright."

"Good man," Sasuke said as he pointed at Hinata, "Hinata, open a channel."

"Channel opening," Hinata said as she input a few commands into her console.

"Who is this?" The man said.

"This is the Proteus ship _Defiant_," Sasuke said, "We're a group of mercenaries working for the Angel Cartel hoping to buy some fresh meat."

"I still say this is a waste of time boss." Naruto said.

"Shut up the fuck up," Sasuke said, "Ignore my first mate, permission to dock?"

"Granted," the slaver said as the channel was cut.

"What's the motive here?" Naruto said as he deployed the docking clamp, and merged with the _Relevance_.

"Just act like bad-asses," Sasuke said as he handed Lee a pair of 'Nightstalker' goggles.

"Keep your eyes open, and your hands near your guns," Sasuke said, "When we confirm Tsunade is on the ship, draw your guns, and don't be afraid to shoot."

"Got you," Naruto said as he hit his gun underneath his jacket.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Lee walked over to the gate, and watched as it opened, revealing several average-sized men wearing tank tops, military boots, and camo pants.

The man that appeared to be the leader stepped in front, "I am Culvert," he said, "I run this ship."

"I'm Butch," Sasuke said, then pointed at Naruto, "This is my first-mate Steel," he then pointed at Sakura, "This is my mistress Cassidy," Sasuke pointed at Hinata, "Steel's mistress Pearl," Sasuke then pointed at Lee, "My half-brother Kurt."

"I understand you want to buy?" Culvert asked.

"You're damn right I want to buy," Sasuke said as he stepped forward, "You got any older women?"

"Why?" Culvert asked.

"More experience," Sasuke said, "They know how to run a ship better."

"Might have something," Culvert said, "How about blondes?"

"Depends," Sasuke said, "Let's see her."

Culvert led Sasuke and his team into the back where Culvert's men brought the blonde women out of their cells dressed in only their bras and a mini-skirt, Naruto's goggles scanned every last one of them, and then came across the sixth in line, and whispered to Sasuke, "Have them pull number six's head up."

"What can you tell me about number six?" Sasuke asked.

Culvert grabbed the woman by the hair, and yanked her upwards to face Sasuke, "This one I think you'll find quite the cougar," he said, "We found her floating around in some abandoned Amarr ship."

Naruto's glasses made a positive identification, and then walked up to Sasuke, "Identity confirmed," Naruto whispered, "That's her."

"Tell me Culvert," Sasuke said as he walked up to Tsunade, knelt down, and raised her chin to look into her eyes, "Where'd you really find these Minmatar soldiers," Sasuke gave Tsunade a small wink, he then stood up, kicked Culvert in the throat, sending him stumbling backwards.

Sasuke then drew his HK-2, and fired one round into the ceiling, "GALLENTE FEDERAL DEFENSE UNION! EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR!"

Naruto then drew his Templar scrambler pistol, and took out two of Culvert's guards' knees.

Sakura threw her knee into the third guard's groin, reached into her skirt, pulled out her Templar pistol, and held it in the guard's face

Hinata stomped on the forth guard's foot, elbowed him in the throat, kneed him in the gut, bringing him to his knees, he then drew her own Templar, and pointed it at the guard.

Lee spun-kicked the fifth guard across the face, and drew his own Templar.

"You alright Lady Tsunade," Sasuke asked as he walked over to Tsunade, and cut her loose with his 'Blackprey' Nova knife.

"A Gallente soldier here to save us," Tsunade said as she stood to her feet, "Now I've seen it all."

Naruto then forced Culvert and his men, at gun point to remove their boots, and enter a single prison cell.

Hinata and Sakura then freed the remaining Minmatar soldiers.

"Is that all," Sasuke asked as he sealed the cell Naruto forced Culvert and his men into.

"That's everyone," Sakura said, "We've sealed the remainder of Culvert's men inside the cockpit."

"Good," Sasuke said, "Let's get out of here!"

As Sasuke was ushering the Minmatar soldiers into the air-lock leading into the ship, Sasuke felt his communicator going off, "Go ahead," Sasuke said as he tapped the communicator attached to his wrist.

"Sasuke you better hurry up," Shino said, "The pirates in the cockpit are charging their port torch-cannons."

"Fuck," Sasuke said, "Naruto, Sakura! Get aboard the _Venture_, and start up engines, we need to get out of here!"

Naruto and Sakura ran into the air-lock followed by the last of the Minmatar, Sasuke, Lee, and Hinata.

Once Hinata was aboard, a single bullet bounced off the wall, and missed Sasuke by an inch, Sasuke turned around, and saw that Culvert and his men had broken free.

Sasuke pulled a grenade, popped the pin, and threw it as hard as he could toward Culvert, it landed just an inch from his foot, Culvert and his men dove to the side, giving Sasuke enough time to run into the _Relevance_, and shut the door just in time to fire a few shots at some of Culvert's men that got up in time to shoot.

Sasuke then ran into the bridge, and took his seat in the captain's chair, "Naruto, release docking-clamp and get us the fuck out of here," Sasuke exclaimed as he grabbed onto the back of the seat.

Naruto hit the docking-clamp button, and the ship jolted sideways, and the ship took off.

"Their weapons are fully charged!" Shino exclaimed.

"Evasive maneuvers," Sasuke exclaimed, "Lee, input the coordinates for Matar!"

"On it!" Lee exclaimed.

"Weapons still charging!" Shino exclaimed.

The _Relevance_ fired five shots, four missed, and one struck the _Venture_ on the side.

The _Venture _shook, "DAMAGE REPORT!" Sasuke shouted.

"Shields took direct hit," Shino exclaimed, "Their weapons certainly aren't sub-par Lieutenant we lost twenty percent of the shields!"

"Fire when ready!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Shino aimed the cannons, and fired, the _Relevance_ took six direct hit, the first four took out the shields, and the last two hit the _Relevance_ directly in the side, taking out three of the cannons, "Direct hits Lieutenant," Shino said as he continued typing away at the computer.

"Status of the _Relevance_!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Their shields are down Lieutenant," Shino said, "They lost three cannons!"

"How much charge we got left?" Sasuke asked.

"Not enough sir!" Shino exclaimed.

"Sasuke," Naruto exclaimed, "I'm picking up another ship dropping out of hyper-speed!"

The ship that dropped out of hyper-speed was the Minmatar Vargur-class Marauder Battleship the _Dakelh_.

"That's a damn Minmatar Battleship!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What's that doing here?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"To help us," Tsunade said as she entered, wearing Sakura's jacket.

"Good to see you recovering from your emotional experience," Sasuke said, "What that ship really doing here?"

"To get us out of here," Tsunade said, "I wasn't sure you could handle this."

"Thanks for the confidence," Sasuke said as the _Dakelh_ fired at the _Relevance_, showering it in lasers, and destroying it completely.

"The _Relevance_ has been destroyed Sasuke," Shino said, "No survivors."

"Beside the point," Sasuke said as he stood up, and walked over to Tsunade, "Now to make a proper introduction," Sasuke held out his hand, "I am Guardian Lieutenant Sasuke Uchiha, Lieutenant General Kakashi Hatake sent us to rescue you."

"Pleasure," Tsunade said as she shook Sasuke's hand, "Remind me to thank this Lieutenant General Hatake the next time I see him."

"Sasuke," Hinata said, "The _Dakelh_ is hailing us."

"Open a channel," Sasuke said as he walked around to stand in front of his chair, "This is Sasuke Uchiha, commanding officer of the Gallente ship _Venture_."

"This is the Matar Colonel Alomar, captain of the Minmatar ship _Dakelh_." Alomar said.

"I know who you are Alomar," Sasuke said, "Your exploits against the Blood Raiders and the Amarr are legendary sir."

"We've been asked by the Minmatar Tribal Chief to escort you back to Matar," Alomar said, "Please throttle back your engines so we can dock," the channel cut

"You trust these guys?" Sasuke asked.

"No really," Tsunade said, "He's unstable, but he's still a well-respected and highly decorated member of the Minmatar Tribal Liberation Force."

"Shino," Sasuke said, "Scan the ship, do you pick up just Minmatar signatures?"

"Standby," Shino said as he entered a few commands into his console, a few seconds later, Shino's answer came back, "Scans just came back. It's confirmed Sasuke, the only readings coming from that ship are coming from Minmatar Tribal Liberation Force soldiers."

"You can scan our ships' life form readings," Tsunade said, "How?"

"Experimental scanning software," Sasuke said, "One of the many things we can bring to our little alliance."

"Indeed." Tsunade said.

"Naruto, begin docking procedure," Sasuke said as he looked back at the _Rocky_.

"Got that." Naruto said.

As the _Venture_ began docking with _Dakelh_, the Minmatar soldiers walked up to the bridge, and watched as a symbol for their people docked with a Gallente ship.

Sasuke and his crew joined the Minmatar soldiers in the air-lock, when the doors opened, a hulking six-foot-seven African-Minmatarian male with a burn mark that covered half his face stood on the other side of the air-lock wearing a dropsuit with no helmet, and a necklace with large teeth hanging off them hanging around his neck.

"Alomar," Sasuke said as he walked up to the large man.

"Mr. Uchiha," Alomar said as he gave Sasuke a small salute, "Welcome aboard the _Dakelh_."

"To Matar?" Sasuke asked.

"To Matar," Alomar said as Sasuke, his crew, Tsunade, and Alomar walked up to the bridge, and watched as the _Dakelh_ jumped into hyper-speed.

_For Matar and the new alliance_…


End file.
